warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogues: One
'''Allegiances''' '''(E/N - Guys, can you all look at my comment on the talk page please? Every user can only have one main character, the rest are for everyone to maim, attack, kill, whatever. *Mwa ha ha ha.* Ok? Goodie! Thanks, - Zaffie.)''' '''Clan Cats''' Shadowfoot - Muscular gray tabby tom with black paws and muzzle, formerly of SunClan. Icebreeze - Grey tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes, formerly of RainClan. (Leopardkit.) Gorsefoot - Big dark brown tom with blue eyes, formerly of RainClan. (Ravenflight92.) Shadepool - Calico she-cat with green eyes and many scars across shoulders and muzzle, formerly of RainClan. (Shigura.) Swiftheart - Lithe grey tabby tom with clear amber eyes, former member of SunClan. (Ravenflight92.) Dawnlight - Cream she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of MoonClan. (Maplefern.) Echoflight - Spotted pale grey she-cat with blue eyes, formerly of MoonClan. (Ravenflight92.) Talonpaw - Brown-ginger tom with light amber eyes, formally of Rainclan. (Leopardkit) Jadepaw - Solid grey she-cat with a slender, graceful shape, bright green eyes, and a flowing tail, formerly of RainClan. (Hiddensun.) Sandpaw - Sandy brown tabby tom with pale green eyes, formerly of SunClan. (Petalbreeze.) Emberpaw - Mottled grey tom with green eyes, formerly of MoonClan. (Ravenflight92.) Sunkit - Small, orange-yellow she-cat with dark amber eyes, formerly of SunClan. (Zaffie.) Frostkit - Spotted she-cat with icy blue eyes, formerly of MoonClan. (Petalbreeze.) '''Rogues''' Ridge - A large, battle-scarred brown tabby tom-cat with large green eyes. Bird - Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Creek - Black tom with river blue eyes. Margot - Very pale ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes. '''Dog Pack''' Creed - Large, fearsome, battle scarred black mutt with one eye. Bear - Huge shaggy brown dog. Fang - Thick-furred black-and-white dog with one brown eye and one blue. Adelar- Brown and white splotched dog with dark blue eyes. '''(E/N - Whoever did Adelar, I love the name, but dogs only occasionally have very pale blue eyes, and only border collies. Fang works, but can you change Adelar? Thanks - Zaffie.)''' Prologue '''(E/N - I'm calling my notes Editor's Notes now so that you know it's me. Ha ha. I think the chapters might be getting a bit too short, we seem only to have a very short chapter per character. I like that way of doing it, but could we just extend the chapters a bit more? Thanks guys. - Zaffie.)''' The moonlight shone radiantly upon the scorched forest. No leaves remained on the trees which once belonged to the Clans. No undergrowth remained on the ground. The River was nearly dry. The fire had consumed everything. The survivors of the fire, a few, scrawny cats which were on the brink of death, slowly padded alongside the remains of the forest, looking at the destruction caused by the fingers of the raging fire. From the distance, two cats looked at the few remaining cats, their eyes glowing happily at their misery. "The fire we lit worked, Bird." a battle-scarred brown tabby tom meowed to his companion, a light brown tabby she-cat. "The Clans are scattered and dead." "Most of them." Bird noted. "Some have survived." Ridge's gaze fixed on a small kit racing along beside the burning trees, mewling for its mother. "Not for long." he hissed, his voice full of menace. "Margot!" A ginger she-cat stepped from the shadows and took her place next to the two. She bowed her head and mewed, "What is it you need, Ridge?" Ridge's mew was distant as he stared at the lone kit, "I need you to..." "Ridge?" Margot called him. The distant gaze instanly left his face and was replaced with a ferocious snarl. "Make sure that the clans stay scattered! I don't want anyone interfering with my plans, got it?" he snarled and spat in a rage. "As long as they don't join together, the dogs will soon kill them all." Chapter 1 Sunkit stumbled away from the burning trees. She had thought she had seen some cats on a ridge above the burning forest, but when she had approached them, they had gone away. Sunkit didn't know where anyone was. The fire had flared up inside the SunClan camp, and, in the rush to escape, Sunkit had been separated from her mother. Now, she was hurrying away from where the SunClan camp had been, looking desperately for any cat who could help her. She heard a few cats yowling in pain, but it slowly died away as the fire continued. She wondered if one of them was her mother. She couldn't bear that thought. "No! Not Dovefeather!" A horrified wail came from the fire. Before Sunkit could react, a large gray tom came running out of the fire, the corpse of a white she-cat at his black paws. The tom, whom Sunkit recognized as Shadowfoot, let out a wail of misery. "Mummy?" Sunkit murmured softly. "You, you killed her!" Shadowfoot snarled, "She would have escaped if she hadn't been looking for you!" Sunkit gulped, wondering why Shadowfoot was so furious. She hadn't killed her mummy, had she? Shadowfoot flicked his gray tabby tail in annoyance, before turning away. Settling down beside her mother, Sunkit watched as the flames came steadily closer to her, consuming SunClan territory forever. Shadowfoot pawed at the ground furiously, and growled. Sunkit backed away; she wasn't used to Shadowfoot being so angry. Feeling ashamed, Sunkit turned away from the fire and began to wander away from the scene. Before should could get far, Shadowfoot was back in her path, his fur on end. "You don't understand, do you?" Shadowfoot snarled through clenched teeth, "Icestar is dead! Dovefeather is dead! Most of your Clanmates are dead! ''SunClan is dead!'' If you hadn't gone wandering off, then some of them might still be alive!" Sunkit gasped. She laid down, and but her head beneath her paws. Shadowfoot was right; if she had only remained with Dovefeather, the majority of the Nursery Inhabitants would still be alive. They might have had a chance at re-building SunClan. But any chance they once had was gone now. And it was her fault. "I... I sorwee." Sunkit whispered, peeking up at Shadowfoot. Now, the harsh look on his face was replaced with a soft, forgiving one. Shadowfoot let out a sigh. Chapter 2 Icebreeze was galloping across the stark ground, smoke blocking her sight. Her apprentice, Talonpaw, was on his final assessment. She lost his scent when they were running. "Talonpaw!" Icebreeeze cried. "Talonpaw!" She echoed into the smoke. He was her dead brother's only kit to survive into apprenticeship was missing in the smoke. "Gorsefoot!" she yelled hopelessly, hoping for her clanmate to appear. "Shadepool!" "Brightpelt!" Icebreeze screeched, but she knew her elderly foster mother wasn't coming back... forever. "Brightpelt! BRIGHTPELT!" Icebreeze would ''never'' give up hope for the loving cat that raised her. She was running away from the flames that engulfed the forest. "Help! He-Help me!" came a terrified wail. Icebreeze went to the sound to find a weak voice of her nephew, her apprentice. "Talonpaw! I'm here." Icepool took the young cat by the scruff and was trying to take him out of the forest, but she could hardly breathe. She stumbled over burning twigs and branches until she came to the Riverbank. She dropped to the ground, panting hard, every breath clawing her throat like gorse. Talonpaw's breath was just as rasping, and was growing slower and more labored with every heartbeat. Her heart lurched. "No, Talonpaw, we still have such a long way to go. Stay with me, please!" But the apprentice knew what would happen. "Go, Icebreeze, G-Go" Talonpaw coughed. He did not want to be saved if it would give up Icebreeze's last chance of surviving. Suddenly, a burning tree crashed right next to Icebreeze; the smoke was so thick that she could only run blindly, straight into the paws of a Twoleg... Chapter 3 The smoke stung Echoflight's eyes as she searched desperately for her apprentice, Emberpaw. She scented the acrid smell of burning fur as her whiskers grazed a burning log. They had been standing at the entrance to the MoonClan camp, preparing to go on a hunting patrol, when Emberpaw scented smoke. Soon, they were blindly struggling to outrace roaring flames. "Emberpaw!" called Echoflight, voice hoarse from smoke. "Follow me!" She tried to run back to the camp, but a fallen tree blocked the entrance, the only way in or out. If Emberpaw was still there, his chances of survival were slim. Echoflight had to focus on saving herself. She ran along the River, up into the hills. ''MoonClan is dead.'' She repeated the grim fact to herself over and over, but it still didn't sound real. ''MoonClan is dead. You have to look out for yourself now, because no one else will.'' '''(E/N - Can someone please make this chapter longer, it's really really short. - Zaffie.)''' Chapter 4 A cream she-cat sprinted through the enflamed forest in terror. She frantically swung her head around, desperate to find her lost clanmates. "Help!" she screamed as the fire licked at her heels. The burning sensation that ran through her body scorched her skin and the fumes from the smoke made her feel light headed. She yowled again, her cry straining to get over the uproar, "Please, help! Anyone!" Silence. Dawnlight felt her head spin so fast that she had to fight the urge to vomit. With one last cry, Dawnlight fell onto the forest floor. "H-help..."Dawnlight's eyes scanned the clearing in a last attempt to survive. She examined the clearing, And her eyes fell upon an ash stained body. Suddenly, Dawnlight felt a renewed energy run through her at the sight of the tiny cat. She walked over to it and gasped in shock. Splayed out on the ground was the torso of the youngest member of MoonClan, Frostkit. Her white leopard print body had been stained ashen gray by the smoke in the air and her eyes were tight shut. Dawnlight put an ear to the kit's stomach. For a moment, Dawnlight could hear the faintest beat of her heart. Thank goodness, the kit was alive. She must have been knocked out by the fumes. "Frost, hey Frost," Dawnlight whispered urgently. The kit didn't budge. Seeing as the cascade of flame was approaching rapidly, Dawnlight clenched Frostkit's scruff in her jaws and raced to escape the inferno. "Don't worry Frostkit," Dawnlight thought, "I'll save you." The kit said nothing, she just dangled aimlessly as Dawnlight ran. Dawnlight kept rushing though she her lungs bellowed for air and her world spun. She swayed her head back and forth looking for an exit, but the forest path was lined with scorching flames. ''I'm sorry Frostkit, I've failed you.'' Dawnlight began to slow, excepting the fact that this was the end. Suddenly, a figure burst through the barrier of fire and began pushing Dawnlight along with her. Dawnlight looked up to catch a glimpse of her savior, a horribly scarred calico she-cat. "W-who are you?" Dawnlight coughed through the smoky fumes. The cat said nothing, she rather picked up Frostkit in her jaws and kicked heated ash into Dawnlight's face. Dawnlight thrashed in pain, "What was that for?" The calico snarled, "I saw you start the fire, Margot! I won't let you take the life of this kit as well!" ''Margot?'' "Who's Margot?" The calico scornfuly laughed, "Don't play dumb, I saw you and Bird start the fire! Don't you dare deny it!" "I have no idea what you're talking about!" Dawnlight screeched, on her last nerve. She felt the tension in the Calico she-cat dissappear, then was helped to her paws. After wiping the dirt from her eyes, Dawnlight looked up at the she-cat, recognizing her as Shadepool, a RainClan cat. "Sorry... I guess I was being hasty. You... you're Dawnlight, aren't you? Weren't you at that gathering...? The one before..." Shadepool meowed, her eyes full of sorrow of as gently dropped Frostkit, "Everything is gone. I... RainClan... everything... is gone." Dawnlight wrapped her cream tail gently around Shadepool's scarred shoulders, before letting out a sigh. "Don't tell me Adderscale died in the fire...?" Shadepool nodded. "My mate, my kits... everything..." Chapter 5 Th solid gray she-cat moved swifty around teh furious flames. The smoke was irritating her eyes and she could feel the pain in her lungs. She had been outside camp with her sister trying to proven themselves to be as good as any of the other apprentices, btu it had all gone wrong. Her sister had smelled smoke and had rushed towards camp. Jadepaw had tried following her, but yet couldn't find her. "Aquapaw!!!" Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Epilogue